Love Drunk
by Orange Burst
Summary: Matt tidak menyukainya.Samasekali. Ia dan Mello hanya dua bocah berkepribadian kontras yang kebetulan mendekam dalam kamar yang sama. Hell, mereka samasekali tidak punya hubungan aneh-aneh seperti rumor yang beredar itu! Last chapter updated
1. Chocolate & Bet

Setelah menyusup keluar asrama, memanjat pagar, berlari hingga ke daerah pertokoan bertema merah, pink, dan bentuk-bentuk hati hanya untuk sekotak cokelat dan kembali ke kamarnya setelah menerima ceramah Roger karena tertangkap basah barulah Matt menyadari betapa konyol tindakannya.

Si mulut kasar itu memang maniak cokelat, dan Matt sudah kehilangan hitungan berapa kali ia dipaksa menyelinap ke dapur hanya untuk mencuri beberapa batang cokelat untuknya.

Tapi entah mengapa hari itu ia ingin memberikan cokelat dengan sukarela. Entah mengapa ia tidak ingin memberikan cokelat murahan yang biasa ia ambil dari dapur. Entah mengapa ide konyol ini terlintas di benaknya pada hari ke-13 di bulan Februari.

Dan Matt tahu betul, rumor aneh soal hubungannya dengan si pirang yang entah mengapa bisa merebak di kalangan perempuan bisa makin menjadi jika sampai cokelat ini benar-benar ia serahkan pada-

.

"Oi."

.

Dan ia pun tersentak, terkejut hingga tanpa sadar membuat cokelat dalam kotak berpita merah di tangannya terlempar.

"Mell, bisakah kau mengetuk pintu atau apalah-"

"Ini kamarku juga, jika kau lupa," balas si pirang dengan nada tak acuh sebelum akhirnya merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur bersama tumpukan buku dengan huruf Russia pada sampulnya yang menurut Matt lebih mirip bentuk kode _cheat PS_ daripada abjad.

Jika sudah menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lembaran buku, mestinya Mello akan berhenti mencemooh, menghardik, memaksa, atau melakukan apapun untuk menginterupsi kegiatan Matt; atau setidaknya itulah yang akan dilakukannya kalau saja kotak cokelat yang tergeletak di pojokan kamar tak menarik perhatiannya.

"… Apa itu?"

Dengan rona merah merambat dari pipi hingga telinga, Matt buru-buru menyambar kotak laknat itu dan dijejalkannya ke dalam kantong plastik bekas entah apalah. "Bukan apa-apa."

"Tentu saja," ujar Mello sarkastis sambil memutar bola matanya. "-aku hanya sedikit heran tipikal orang sepertimu mau memberikan sesuatu yang _norak_ seperti itu pada seorang gadis."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Love Drunk  
><strong>

_Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata_

_._

_**Warning:** OOC syalala syilili, possibbility of typo, konsep romance ngalor ngidur  
><em>

* * *

><p>… Norak?<p>

.

.

Tentu saja, sekotak cokelat putih berbungkus plastik bening dengan hiasan pita merah itu norak.

Namun pemikirannya tentang itu tidak membantu perasaannya menjadi lebih baik.

"- Jadi, siapa gadis beruntung yang akan menerima cokelatmu?" cemooh Mello.

.

… Kau.

.

.

"... Bukan urusanmu, Mell."

.

Mata Mello sedikit melebar; jika memang bukan imajinasi Matt saja. Tidak biasa memang jawaban tak acuh begitu ia lontarkan pada teman sekamarnya tersebut.

Mello membuang muka, menggigit batang cokelat yang ia keluarkan entah darimana. "Tentu saja. Masalah percintaan bocah yang tidak laku memang bukan urusanku."

"Tidak laku katamu? Asal tahu saja, kau bukan satu-satunya yang menerima banyak cokelat valentine tahun lalu."

"3-4 cokelat bukan bukan jumlah yang bisa menyaingi perolehanku, Matt."

"Jika kau terus meremehkan orang seperti itu, tidak heran kau tidak pernah menjadi nomor 1."

.

.

Hening.

.

Matt baru menyadari ucapannya suda kelewat batas, mengingat Mello selalu sensitif mengenai hal-hal seperti yang terkandung dalam kalimat terakhirnya.

Dan… _-God,_ lihat bagaimana dia menatap Matt seakan si rambut merah telah melakukan tindak vandalisme pada salah satu batangan coklatnya; Matt benar-benar bersyukur telah melapisi_ PSP_ barunya dengan pelindung plastik yang (diharapkan) tetap bekerja meski menerima _impact_ bantingan dari Mello.

"Kita bertaruh, kalau begitu."

.

.

"… Hah?"

"Siapa yang mendapatkan cokelat paling sedikit, harus melakukan perintah yang menang; apapun itu."

Tidak.

_Tidak, **tidak.**_

.

.

.

"Baik. Bersiaplah menjadi pelayanku selama sebulan, Mell."

Senyum tipis terkembang di bibir Mello sebelum digigitnya cokelat batangan tadi. Mengapit salah satu buku di atas ranjang, ia pun melenggang keluar meninggalkan kamar.

* * *

><p>Matt melempar tubuhnya di kasur seraya mengacak helai merah di kepalanya dengan frustasi. Ia hanya ingin menyerahkan cokelat tanpa alasan khusus untuk si rambut pirang, kenapa malah jadi ruwet begini? Dan lagi, kenapa ia dengan bodohnya mau-maunya menerima pertaruhan konyol itu?<p>

Cokelat yang diterimanya memang cukup banyak, tapi ia yakin Mello menerima dalam kuantitas yang jauh lebih banyak daripada miliknya.

Kalau sampai kalah... _damn**,**_ bukan tidak mungkin Mello menyuruhnya melakukan loncat indah di kolam renang publik dengan bikini baru Lissa!

.

.

Tapi Matt tidak bodoh.

Jika ia tidak bisa mendapatkan coklat lebih banyak daripada Mello, dia bisa mengusahakan agar mereka berdua seri.

* * *

><p>Memasuki ruang rekreasi, Matt celingukan memastikan tak ada sosok Mello di dalamnya. Seperti dugaannya, Mello biasanya masih mendekam di perpustakaan pada jam itu.<p>

Dan…_ Yes!_ Ia bisa melihat sosok Linda; satu-satunya teman perempuannya yang tengah bercengkrama dengan beberapa anak perempuan lainnya di pojok ruangan. Sempurna.

"Hei, Linda."

Yang bersangkutan berbalik, mengangkat sebelah alisnya mengetahui empunya suara yang memanggilnya. "Uh… Kenapa, Matt?"

"Kau mengambil kelas memasak bukan? Bisakah kau memberiku _Chocolate Brownies_ yang kau buat tempo hari? Sepotong juga tidak masalah."

Gadis berambut_ strawberry blond_ di hadapannya mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah, Matt, hasilnya tidak begitu bagus. Micah harus bolak-balik ke toilet setelah mencicipinya. Memangnya kenapa kau menginginkannya?"

"_Well,_ aku dan Mello bertaruh mengenai perolehan cokelat _valentine_ tahun ini, dan memberikan sedikit sisa kreasimu tidak masalah bukan?"

Linda memutar bola matanya, sebuah dengusan, dan kemudian…

"-Tidak. Aku tidak ingin lagi dimarahi Mrs. Lily atas tuduhan percobaan memasukan katalis reaksi mukus lambung ke dalam makanan. Sori, Matt."

Matt mendengus, berlagak kecewa sambil mengangkat bahu. "Apa boleh buat."_  
><em>

Matt berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan ruangan, berusaha menahan cengiran yang siap terpampang pada wajahnya mendengar teman-teman Linda yang pastinya mendengar pembicaraan mereka mulai berbisik-bisik. Linda memang sedikit cuek, tapi ia tahu anak perempuan lainnya memiliki perasaan yang lebih sensitif; apalagi jika mereka menaruh hati padanya atau Mello.

Semua akan berjalan sesuai ekspektasinya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"-jadi, berapa gadis yang memberimu cokelat?"

"… nol."

Biasanya Matt adalah teman yang baik, tidak pernah ia sebegitu ingin tertawa melihat raut gusar Mello sampai seperti ini. Biasanya.

"… Kau menjebakku."

Tidak perlu diragukan lagi tidak ada seorang pun yang rela perasaannya dijadikan bahan taruhan. Ditambah lagi Matt sudah tahu betul betapa gosip bisa menyebar begitu cepat di kalangan kaum hawa.

Matt angkat bahu. "Menurutmu begitu? Kau tahu aku juga tidak mendapat cokelat satu pun."

Seperti yang pernah ia katakan, lebih baik seri daripada kalah.

Mello menghela nafas, perlahan mendekat mendekati teman sekamarnya dengan kedua tangan terselip di saku celana.

"Aku memang tidak mendapat satu cokelat pun dari seorang gadis. Tapi aku tetap mendapatkan ini."

-dan cokelat berbungkus plastik bening dengan pita merah (_noraknoraknorak_) yang Matt kira hilang itu pun dikeluarkan Mello dari salah satu sakunya.

"… Kau pikir cokelat itu untukmu?" sebenarnya Matt ingin mengatakan kalimat itu dengan nada arogan, namun rona merah di wajahnya dan suaranya yang sedikit bergetar sama sekali tak menampilkan kesan yang ia inginkan.

Mello tidak menjawab, hanya menunjukkan kartu kuning bertuliskan '_For Mello_' yang terselip di bawah cokelat.

Matt melotot.

Apa dia meminta tambahan khusus ketika membeli cokelat itu? Apakah_ staff_ yang melayani pesanannya cukup kurang kerjaan untuk benar-benar memerhatikan segala ocehan dan keluh kesahnya tentang Mello ketika membungkus pesanannya itu? Apakah ia sudah bersalah karena menghiraukan senyum jahil yang entah mengapa dipaparkan sang karyawan begitu ia meninggalkan toko?

.

.

"Coklat itu bukan dariku; aku hanya tak sengaja menemukannya. Kuambil karena kupikir bisa diberikan pada seseorang, daripada harus beli? Tapi aku belum mengamati isinya... Ternyata itu dari penggemarmu, huh?"

Seandainya Matt punya dusta yang lebih baik dari itu…

"... Kau menemukannya setelah kau di rak _bakery_ sewaktu kau menyelinap untuk membeli game?" Mello melambaikan kertas bon pembelian cokelat yang tentunya disertai tanggal pembelian; membuat Matt membuat catatan batin bahwa membuang segala sesuatu yang ingin dirahasiakan ke tempat sampah kamar bukanlah hal yang bijak, apalagi jika teman sekamarmu adalah buaya yang tidak bisa dikadali.

"Satu cokelat dari laki-laki masih lebih baik daripada nihil, bagaimanapun juga. Sekarang terimalah kemenangkanku secara jujur dan turuti perintahku."

.

.

"Hah?" repetisi reaksi. "Ta… tapi cokelat itu 'kan…"

Mello membungkam mulut Matt dengan tangan kirinya, "Tidak usah cari alasan lagi dan tepatilah janjimu layaknya laki-laki sejati."

Ingin rasanya Matt berkata, _'Bagaimana kalau aku operasi kelamin jadi perempuan?'_ kalau saja harga diri sebagai laki-laki, logika, dan kenyataan tidak menampar batinnya.

Namun melihat cengiran buas mengerikan terpampang di wajah Mello membuat Matt mulai dapat membayangkan dirinya dalam celana sumo berlari keliling asrama atau menari flamenco di tengah lapangan dengan gaun tua Mrs. Lily.

Mello terkekeh. "… Tidak usah pasang tampang seperti itu, Matt. Apapun yang ada dalam pikiranmu, kau pikir aku tega melakukannya sesuatu yang mempermalukan temanku sendiri?"

_._

_._

_… Iya. Kalau tidak , Justin tidak akan memohon pada Roger untuk minta pindah panti asuhan setelah bahan black mail Mello menyebar ke seantero panti._

"Umm… tidak?"

Seringai di wajah Mello berubah menjadi senyum yang lebih kalem. Namun dengan situasi seperti ini, hanya apapun gerak-gerik Mello tampak mencurigakan bagi Matt.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau kita-"

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**To Be Conluded**_

_**.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Fic pertama di 2012~ XD #ber uye2 gaje di pojok kamar<p>

lagi2 fic multichaps... =.= #memandang 3 fic multichaps laen yang udah hiatus

sebenernya pengen bikin humor, tapi lagi moodnya lagi romantis sih... hehehe... #ketawa coretmesumcoret nista. karena udah lama gak nulis, entah fic ini semoga fic ini tetep enjoyable :) kritik, perbaikan EYD(?) dan saran ditunggu seperti biasa~

**review puh-lease? :3**


	2. Trap & Date

"Apa itu?"

Hitungan tahun sudah mengisi waktu semenjak Mello mengenal Matt, tentu saja ia dengan cepat mengidentifikasi perubahan rona wajah si rambut merah perihal pertanyaan yang baru dilontarkannya.

"Bukan apa-apa."

-dan disambarnya cokelat itu untuk dijejalkan di dalam plastik. Bukan cara yang efektif untuk berdalih, memang.

Menyisakan uang saku yang terbatas untuk sesuatu selain _game_, konsol _game_, _merchandise game_, atau buku panduan _game?_ Gadis manapun yang mampu menggerakkan Matt untuk melakukan itu benar-benar mengundang tanda tanya bagi Mello.

"Tentu saja, aku hanya heran tipikal orang sepertimu mau memberikan sesuatu yang norak seperti itu pada seorang gadis."

Sekilas kedua pasang manik biru itu menangkap air muka yang menegang dari lawan bicaranya.

Menghiraukan perasaan bersalah yang merasuk ke sudut hatinya, Mello melanjutkan, "-Jadi, siapa gadis beruntung yang akan menerima cokelatmu?"

.

-Dan biar kutunjukkan perempuan itu tidak lebih dari sekumpulan idiot yang hanya menggunakan otak untuk menjadikan penampilan mereka lebih molek dan melabelimu sebagai _playboy_ setelah mengadu pada semua orang yang ia lewati bahwa kau tidak membalas _e-mail_ kirimannya sehari penuh.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Love Drunk**

_Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata_

_Previous warning applied  
><em>

.

* * *

><p>"Bukan urusanmu 'kan?"<p>

Mello dapat merasakan alisnya bertaut.

Tidak hanya game, gadis-yang-entah-siapa itu mampu membuat Matt berani melawannya, huh?

.

.

"Tentu saja. Masalah percintaan bocah yang tidak laku memang bukan urusanku."

"Tidak laku katamu? Asal tahu saja, kau bukan satu-satunya yang menerima banyak cokelat _valentine_ tahun lalu."

Mello tidak memungkiri bayangan akan tumpukan kotak cokelat di dekat ranjang Matt setahun lalu, ia hanya tidak habis pikir bagian mana dari sosok temannya yang menghabiskan waktunya bergelayutan di sofa dengan _DS_ di tangannya, mulut asyik mengunyah keripik kentang yang entah sudah bungkus ke-berapa; lengkap dengan sampah kaleng soda yang berserakan sebagai pemanis latar, mampu membuat kaum hawa terpesona.

Tapi…

"3-4 cokelat bukan bukan jumlah yang bisa menyaingi perolehanku, Matt."

"Jika kau terus meremehkan orang seperti itu, tidak heran kau tidak pernah menjadi nomor 1."

.

Hening.

.

Mello kehabisan ide verbal sekejap itu. Apa Matt sebegitu bangganya memiliki penggemar perempuan?

.

.

.

"Kita bertaruh, kalau begitu."

* * *

><p>Sekembalinya dari perpustakaan, Mello mengerutkan kening mendapati kamarnya lekang akan sosok sang <em>partner<em> yang berbagi kamar dengannya.

Langka rasanya tidak melihat sosok Matt di kasur dengan gundukan kabel-adaptor-entah-apa mengelilinginya pada jam segitu.

Tetapi Mello tidak ambil pusing akan hal itu, mengingat plastik –yang menjadi korban penjejalan kotak cokelat tadi- masih mendekam di pojok ruangan.

Tidak mengusik privasi orang lain merupakan suatu bentuk tata krama; tapi kapan Mello pernah peduli akan hal itu? Dibukanya kotak bertutup bening itu, berharap bisa mendapatkan sedikit petunjuk akan sosok yang membuat sahabatnya terkorupsi.

Puluhan probabilitas nama perempuan melintas dalam pikiran Mello ketika secarik kertas berwarna kuning ditemukannya terselip di bagian bawah; dan sebelah alisnya terangkat ketika ia mengetahui apa yang tertulis disitu begitu jauh dari ekspetasinya.

.

.

'For Mello'

.

Oke, ini aneh.

.

.

Kenapa Matt tidak langsung saja memberikan cokelat itu padanya seperti biasanya?

* * *

><p>Hari keempatbelas bulan kedua tahun itu, pemuda yang biasanya mendapat cokelat terbanyak seantero Wammy hanya menerima lirikan sinis dan bisik-bisik mencurigakan dari tiap perempuan yang ditemuinya,<p>

Namun, kilatan jahil sepasang manik hijau di balik lensa oranye itu tak luput dari mata Mello; tentu saja ia tahu ada yang tidak beres.

"… Kau menjebakku."

Yang bersangkutan hanya merujuk pada gestur tidak tahu. "Menurutmu begitu? Kau tahu aku juga tidak mendapat cokelat satu pun."

Mello menghela nafas. Bukannya aksi kecurangan Matt tidak terpikirkan samasekali di otaknya, sih; toh ia masih punya kartu as.

"Aku memang tidak mendapat satu cokelat pun dari seorang gadis. Tapi aku tetap mendapatkan ini."

Mata Matt membulat sempurna, seakan yang Mello keluarkan dari saku celananya adalah pewarna rambut _Pink_. Sayangnya, bukan.

"Kau pikir cokelat itu untukmu?"

.

Mello harus menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa sarkastis mendengar nada arogan yang diusahakan Matt. Namun ia tak membiarkan satu patah katapun lolos dari bibirnya, hanya menunjukkan secarik memo kuning yang ia simpan; entah untuk apa ia sendiri tidak paham.

"Coklat itu bukan dariku; aku hanya tak sengaja menemukannya. Kuambil karena kupikir bisa diberikan pada seseorang, daripada harus beli? Tapi aku belum mengamati isinya... Ternyata itu dari penggemarmu, huh?"

.

.

Kalaupun si rambut pirang tidak menghabiskan waktu enam tahun untuk tidur, makan, bahkan mandi bersama dengan Matt; ia ragu bisa mempercayai tipuan konyol itu.

"... Kau menemukannya di rak _bakery_ sewaktu kau menyelinap untuk membeli game?" Mello melambaikan kertas bon pembelian cokelat yang tentunya disertai tanggal pembelian; sesuatu yang ditemukannya ketika rasa frustasi akan hasil ulangan membuat tempat sampah kamar mereka sebagai korban tendangan kemarahannya.

.

"Satu cokelat dari laki-laki masih lebih baik daripada nihil, bagaimanapun juga. Sekarang terimalah kemenangkanku secara jujur dan turuti perintahku."

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau kita…"

.

.

.

Matt mengerjapkan matanya.

"…Apa?"

Kedua manik biru yang ia tatap menyipit. "Kau keberatan?"

Matt mengelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Jika ia menolak _'pergi bersama kemanapun yang Mello mau akhir pekan ini_', ia yakin Mello sudah menyetor berbagai jenis skenario hukuman yang lebih menyakitkan baginya.

"-Akhir minggu ini."

"Besok," Matt menganggukan kepalanya, mengonfirmasi.

Meski sebenarnya, bayangan akan Mello yang tertawa licik yang menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai keset tidak bisa hilang dari benaknya. Si pirang itu tahu ia bukan orang yang o_utgoing_; tapi rasanya tidak mungkin Mello mau begitu baiknya hanya menjadikan '_sebuah acara jalan-jalan di akhir pekan_' sebagai hukuman taruhan.

.

.

Kecuali sebenarnya itu hanya jebakan.

Mungkin saja di tengah-tengah perjalanan, si rambut pirang itu entah bagaimana berhasil membuat Matt masuk ke gay bar. Atau dipaksa menjadi badut dalam pesta; dikerjai bocah-bocah berparas malaikat berhati iblis sementara sahabatnya menghitung honor kerja sambilannya di pojok ruangan.

Atau mendorongnya ke tengah sekelompok waria dalam kawasan mencurigakan kota London, memfotonya, dan menjadikkan itu sebagai bahan _blackmail_; dan setelah itu, Matt akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk menjadi pembantu Mello seumur hidup. Kemudian Mello akan menikah sementara ia ditahan sebagai budak perjaka, kemudian menjadi anjing peliharaan di kala anak bungsu Mello merasa bosan.

Matt pun tidak menghitung berapa skenario ajaib lain yang sempat terpikir olehnya hingga akhirnya membuainya dalam mimpi…

.

.

… yang sangat buruk.

"Mimpi buruk, huh? Igauanmu benar-benar mengusik tidurku semalam."

"…Hnn," memeluk bantal lebih erat, menghalau usikan suara familiar yang hendak menariknya dari alam mimpi.

"Kau tidak melupakan janjimu 'kan?"

"Uh-huh," apapun itu, bungkam mulutmu dan pergilah agar aku bisa…

"Ini hampir tengah hari, dan jika kau tidak segera mandi dan bersiap, kurasa aku harus mengganti hukumanmu dan meminjam gaun tua Mrs. Lily untuk…"

Dan selang beberapa detik kemudian, Matt sudah berada di kamar mandi dengan handuk yang ia sambar.

Matt keluar dengan handuk bermotif kuda laut ungu –kelihatannya cuciannya tertukar lagi dengan milik Wally- melingkari pinggangnya; mengerutkan kening melihat Mello yang duduk di kasur dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Lama."

Namun daripada komentar bernada sinis itu, penampilan Mello yang berbalut pakaian serba kulit lebih menyita perhatian Matt. Dan- ... Oh, selama ini Matt tidak pernah menyadari betapa feminin lekuk kaki Mello yang tampak menyolok dengan celana ketat-

"Ehem."

Dan mata Matt yang sudah menelusur ke bagian-bagian yang tidak perlu disebutkan pun akhirnya mengembalikan pandangan ke tempat yang seharusnya; sejajar dengan sepasang mata biru yang kini melotot padanya.

"Err, Mel, tumben kau berpakaian begitu…" erotis. "-berbeda." Matt buru-buru melanjutkan, merinding sendiri mengingat adjektif yang sempat ia bayangkan.

Mello mengangkat bahunya, "Lagi _mood._"

Matt pun memutuskan untuk tidak menginterogasi lebih lanjut untuk memuaskan tanda tanya besar yang masih menganga di otaknya. Memilah tumpukan baju di lemarinya ia pun sempat terpikir untuk memakai baju yang… 'berbeda' untuk menimbulkan efek serasi dengan sahabatnya; sampai ia ingat isi lemarinya hanya dipenuhi motif garis.

Terserahlah, palingan orang yang mengerutkan kening melihat duo nan kontras itu hanyalah pelayan restoran_ fast food_ atau _pattisier bakery_ yang biasa mereka datangi.

* * *

><p>"Bioskop?" Matt mengerutkan kening pada teman sekamarnya setelah mengetahui destinasi mereka.<p>

"Umm… Yeah, aku ingin menonton…" Mello celingukan, matanya menyusuri deretan poster film di dinding, "Itu." Telunjuknnya diarahkan secara random.

… _Cryptic Love?_

"…Kau ingin menonton kisah tragis seorang gadis yatim piatu yang mencintai seorang pastor?"Jangan salahkan Matt yang hanya memilih judul film secara random untuk bisa menyelesaikan tugas _summary writing_-nya dengan cepat.

"Ma-maksudku yang di sebelahnya, bodoh!"

.

.

_The Dark Knight: Rises_. Tentu saja.

.

Meski sebenarnya Matt juga tidak mengekspektasi ketertarikan Mello pada genre _superhero_.

"Kau lupa aku bisa meng-_hack pre-order Blu-Raynya_? Kita bisa menontonnya gratis di laptopku. Dan kau boleh menyimpan bonus figurinnya, jika kau mau."

.

.

Hening.

.

"Aku hanya ingin menontonnya di bioskop, sekali-sekali."

Tampaknya Mello kena tulah setelah mengolok kemampuan berbohong Matt berulang kali.

"… tentu saja, Mel." Lagi, Matt memutuskan tidak ada gunanya berdebat lebih lanjut dan mulai mengorek dompetnya.

"Aku yang bayar."

"Oke. -Tunggu, apa katamu?"

Mello yang sudah melenggang ke arah loket tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Matt.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Setelah bioskop sekarang restoran Italia?

"Apa? Kau tidak lapar?"

Sepertinya Matt lupa sahabatnya yang satu itu selalu bisa membaca setipis apapun ekspresinya.

"… Ada apa dengan McD?"

"Kau lebih suka makan disana?"

"Tidak- Maksudku, kita biasanya- … Lupakan, terserah kau saja."

Mengambil tempat dan memesan pasta yang terlihat familiar baginya, Matt memandangi Mello; meski ia tahu seberapapun ia melotot pada sahabatnya itu rencana jahat Mello takkan terbongkar.

Heh, dipikirnya film berdurasi 2 jam yang ditontonnya tanpa interupsi apapun dan perut yang terisi membuatnya lengah akan jebakan yang mengunggunya? Jangan harap. Matt sudah memetik banyak pelajaran berharga dari ribuan _adventure quest_ yang dipenuhinya.

Beberapa belas menit terlewati sampai pesanannya terhidang di atas meja, dan Matt pun mengira-ngira sudah berapa lama ia mengonsumsi sesuatu selain makanan kalengan dan_ junk food_ begitu aroma margarita menelisik hidungnya.

"Itulah akibatnya kalau selalu melewatkan jadwal makan. Menu Wammy's pun sebenarnya masih lebih baik daripada variasi keripik yang kau simpan, tahu," komentar Mello pada sosok yang tengah asyik menyantap hidangannya. Tersenyum, jemarinya reflek menyeka saus tomat di pinggir bibir Matt; dan mulut yang sedari tadi sibuk mengunyah itu pun menunda aktivitasnya.

"Mel-"

.

.

"Silakan, _Spaghetti Carbonara_ pesanan anda."

Dan sang pelayan yang menghidangkan pesanan Mello di meja mereka sukses menginterupsi… apapun yang mereka lakukan tadi.

"Uhh… yeah, terima kasih," ucap Mello kikuk; sikap yang jarang –atau tidak pernah?- ia tunjukkan.

Pelayan paruh baya berkumis itu menggangguk sopan dan berbalik arah, meninggalkan meja mereka.

Suasana hening yang canggung tak terelakkan lagi; meski sebenarnya pembicaraan tamu-tamu lainnya, denting garpu Mello, dan suara kunyahan Matt –yang kini makan dalam tempo lambat- masih melatari suasana restoran itu.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"-telah itu kami pulang dan tidak ada kejadian aneh lainnya; dan 'aneh' yang kumaksudkan tidak ada satupun kejadian yang berpotensi mempermalukanku. Menurutmu bagaimana? Apa mungkin Mello punya suatu rencana tapi tidak dilaksanakan hari itu juga? Atau mungkin sebenarnya ia sudah mengerjaiku, tapi aku saja yang tidak menyadarinya? Mungkinkah Mello memang sudah terlalu sering menyiksaku sehingga tidak terpikir variasi metode lagi dalam melakukannya? Tapi itu tidak mungkin, lagipula aku masih tidak mengerti alasan ia mentraktir dan membelikanku tiket kemarin.."

"-jadi…" Matt menarik nafas setelah puas memuntahkan rentetan kalimat tanpa jeda, "… menurutmu, apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan Mello?"

Near yang sedari tadi menjadi korban curhatan Matt hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah alisnya –yang sebenarnya tidak ada—sambil berusaha mengulang kalimat Matt dalam otaknya dengan tempo lebih lambat.

"Matt, bisakah kau berhenti mencurahkan segala keluh kesahmu pada Near hanya karena gagal melawan _Elite Four_ atau semacamnya? Kasihan dia…" komentar Linda yang tadinya hendak meminjam Gundam dari kamar Near. Mencoba konsep lukisan yang _fresh_, pikirnya.

"Mello mengajaknya keluar seharian Sabtu kemarin," jawab sang bocah albino yang merasa Matt akan memutar ulang segala ocehannya jika ia tidak menanggapi ucapan Linda barusan; telinganya sudah cukup panas.

"Oh? Akhirnya kalian kencan juga?" begitu enteng meluncur dari mulut si kuncir dua, seakan mengomentari gerimis yang akhirnya turun setelah mendung seharian.

Senyuman sarkastis melengkung pada bibir Matt. "Ha-ha, lucu sekali Linda. Kau tahu, definisi kencan itu…"

.

.

.

-membuat alasan traktiran bioskop dan tiket menjadi begitu masuk akal.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**To be Questioned**

.

* * *

><p>Yap, maaf kalo 'hukuman' Mello tidak memenuhi fantasi macem2 yang bisa reader pikirkan. #Plak<p>

Thanks udah baca fic yang telat updet ini~ cuma diedit sekali, silakan lapor kalo ada typo.

Review dan kritik akan dibales dengan pelukan hangat dari author :)

.

.

eh, jangan kabur... becanda kok~


	3. Question & Friends

"-kadang aku jadi bingung kenapa otak kalian yang seharusnya murid tercerdas di Wammy ini bisa begitu bebal? Lagipula sejak dulu rumor soal dia dan Mello 'kan memang sudah…"

"Membandingkan kinerja otak kami dengan rata-rata anak perempuan dalam masa puber bukanlah sesuatu yang seimbang, Linda. Dan mengenai bebal itu…"

Ucapan kedua orang yang mulai berdebat menjauhi topik awal sudah masuk kuping kanan keluar kuping kiri bagi Matt, tidak ada satu kata pun tersangkut di otaknya yang kini sudah cukup berkendala dalam mengolah masalah irasional dimana posibilitas bahwa ia dan Mello…

"Intinya kalian kencan 'kan?"

"**Tidak!**" akhirnya mulut Matt berfungsi juga setelah dari tadi hanya menganga dan bergerak tanpa ritme signifikan layaknya ikan koi; meski suara yang dipekikannya terdengar jauh lebih panik dari yang ia maksudkan.

"Apanya yang _'tidak_'?" suara familiar sang rekan sekamar yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di belakangnya membuat jeritan serupa kembali meluncur dari mulut Matt.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Love Drunk**

_Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata_

_Previous warning applied_

.

* * *

><p>"<em>Heck,<em> aku tidak tahu sejak kapan kau jadi histeris begitu, Matt," ejek si pirang dengan nada sinis seperti biasa.

Rasa kesal yang mulai merembesi sang lawan bicara hampir menghapus kekarutan pikirannya barusan. Hampir.

"Jadi," kali ini bola mata birunya melirik ke sosok bocah berambut putih, "Apa aku menginterupsi sesuatu?"

Matt memutar bola matanya mendengar nada menusuk Mello; dia selalu saja berlebihan menghadapi Near.

"Sebenarnya, keberadaanmu akan membuat dua orang ini bungkam, Mello. Kami sedang membicarakan apa kau…"

"-lebih menyukai _dark chocolate_ atau _milk chocolate_?"

Belum pernah Matt merasa begitu berterimakasih pada Linda sebelum pemilik kuncir kembar itu membekap mulut Near dengan kedua tangannya itu dan melanjutkan omongan sang albino dengan sesuatu yang... tidak masuk akal, sebenarnya.

"… Tentu saja, Linda," dengus Mello dengan sarkastis. "Katakan, Near."

"Sebenarnya…" cengiran yang siap memoles bibir Linda dan ekspresi campur aduk Matt membuat Near berpikir kadang cara cerdas bukanlah metode terbaik meracik sesuatu yang menarik. "… Linda benar. Jadi, kau lebih suka yang mana?"

"Uhh… aku lebih suka cokelat _almond_, sebenarnya…" yang ditanya menjawab dengan ragu, berpikir sang bocah albino akan memperjelas pertanyaannya dengan pernyataan yang singkat, padat, dan jelas seperti biasa. "Memangnya kenapa?" _aah_, nada sengit yang itu lagi. Kadang Matt berpikir mungkin para penerus L itu bisa mati kalau tidak bersikap serius dan rasional lebih dari lima menit.

"Kau ingat waktu bertanya apakah aku lebih menyukai _lego_ atau _puzzle_?"

"Near, itu kan waktu kita… apa ya? Baru masuk tahun pelajaran dasar?"

"Bukan berarti aku lupa bagaimana Mello merusak dan menyembunyikan puzzle-ku di 26 tempat yang berbeda."

.

.

.

Dalam keheningan Matt merasakan angin dingin menusuk lehernya entah dari mana; terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa matahari jelas masih bertengger dari balik jendela.

"Jadi, umm… Kau… mencariku kan, Mells? Sekarang kita bisa pergi dari sini dan melakukan… apapun yang membuatmu mencariku, jadi… sampai jumpa, Near, Linda."

Dan Matt pun kembali menjadi pahlawan tanpa tanda jasa dengan menggeret Mello keluar dari ruangan itu sebelum percakapan tadi berujung pada perdebatan yang bisa berakibat fatal.

* * *

><p>Dalam bisu keduanya melewati lorong menuju kamar mereka.<p>

Dan tanpa omelan ataupun sindiran sinis Mello, yang terbayang di benak Matt kembali pada hal-hal yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia pusingkan lagi. Dan kata-kata yang dibisikkan Linda sekejap tadi…

.

_'Kau berhutang padaku dengan tidak membiarkan si pirang itu meledak jika sampai ia sadar rahasia kecilnya diketahui Near. Sekarang beranikan dirimu dan tanyakan langsung padanya, ya? Dan jangan lupa untuk memberitahukan perkembangannya pada rekan terbaikmu ini!'_

_.  
><em>

Huh, _perempuan_. Makhluk mengerikan dengan lidah berbisa yang tersembunyi dalam cangkang rapuh.

Tapi sebanyak ia membenci pernyataan Linda, Matt tahu segalanya akan jadi jauh lebih jelas kalau saja ia bertanya secara langsung. Kalau saja ia bertanya…

"Matt-"

"-Aku tidak punya pertanyan apapun!"

.

.

.

Hening lagi.

Mello membuang nafas. "Kau ini terbentur atau bagaimana sih? Rasanya kau jadi histeris begitu semenjak… akhir pekan kemarin."

Oh, kau salah besar Mello. Aku bersikap aneh semenjak _KENCAN_ kita kemarin.

"Kau tahu-" Matt tidak mengerti mengapa nada suaranya jadi lebih tinggi dari biasanya, "-aku tidak akan seperti ini kalau kau mengatakan…"

_Taruhan. Hukuman. Bioskop. Restoran-_

_._

_-kencan..._

Kedua iris biru Mello tak sekalipun terlepas mengobservasi ekspresi gelagapan sang bocah ber-_goggle_ yang tidak ubahnya hiburan semata baginya.

"-Kalau kau…" Apakah Matt sakit tenggorokan? Tidak? Kenapa lidahnya sekelu ini? Kenapa ia merasa rongga udaranya tercekik?

"Aku…?" masih terpikat dengan kegugupan yang jelas terpancar dari mata yang memandangnya balik dari belakang lensa oranye, mengerjap dalam jumlah yang konstan; mungkin dipikirnya hal itu efektif untuk menenangkan diri. Matt bodoh.

"Lebih menyukai cokelat_ almond_ daripada _dark chocolate _dari dulu_._"

* * *

><p>Matt merasa tolol.<p>

Tolol karena tiap kali ia mencoba mengajukan pertanyaan soal… _'itu'_ kata-katanya akan tertelan kembali pada tenggorokannya.

Sangat tolol karena omongannya hanya berupa cerocosan random yang jauh maknanya dari hal yang ingin ia disksusikan, bahkan setelah jangka waktu satu minggu terlewati.

Super tolol karena ia tidak mengerti kenapa.

_Hell,_ apa susahnya sih?

Dan bombardir pertanyaan Linda beberapa hari terakhir tidak membantu. Samasekali.

Ia terus menerus menginterogasi Matt mengenai bahan-gosip-pribadi (_Matt sendiri tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana gosip bisa dikatakan… 'pribadi'_); menanyakan tiap detail-detail perubahan (_'perkembangan', sebagaimana si kuncir dua menyebutkannya_) yang tentu saja nihil adanya.

"Jadi, apa jawaban Mello?"

Matt melengos, mengambil sepotong _salmon sandwich_ dari _tray_. "Entahlah, Linda. Aku belum bertanya padanya, jadi berhentilah mewawancaraiku tiap kali kita berpapasan."

Gadis yang berada mengantri tepat di belakangnya itu memonyongkan bibirnya, "Konyol sekali, Matt. Aku tidak mengerti apa susahnya bertanya."

Yeah, Matt. Konyol sekali.

"Maksudku, Mello memang sedikit menyeramkan kalau sampai marah… tidak, dia memang selalu kelihatan menyeramkan. Tapi kita tahu Mello tidak akan memasang tinjunya jika kau adalah… kau. Lagipula, kau sendiri memang ingin memastikannya 'kan? Waktu itu aku sudah repot-repot menahan Near agar kau punya kesempatan untuk menciptakan momen…"

"-Cukup Linda," sergah Matt. Kalau saja ia tidak ingin menikmati jus apelnya, mungkin sudah ia sumpalkan _cup_-nya ke mulut Linda. Dengan cepat ia menyerobot keluar antrian, mencari meja yang ia yakin sudah diduduki Mello.

Itu dia. Meja kedua dari jendela, dengan satu tempat terisi dan empat kursi kosong.

Selalu mendapatkan tempat duduk di kafetaria adalah salah satu dari sedikit manfaat dari berteman dengan Mello. Tidak ada penghuni Wammy yang punya cukup nyali untuk duduk semeja dengan Mello.

"… Ekspresimu menakutkan, Matt," desis Mello begitu Matt duduk di sebelahnya dengan bibir membentuk lengkung cerah yang tampak begitu… mencurigakan.

"Sebenarnya, Mells, aku baru berpikir tentang…_ alien mana yang berani dekat-dekat denganmu selain aku,_" volume suara Matt makin berkurang, tereduksi menjadi gumaman ketika segerombolan gadis yang Matt yakini bertengger di peringkat-peringkat terbawah mendekati meja mereka. Tidak; bahkan Matt tidak mengerti mengapa Wammy yang harusnya merupakan panti asuhan dengan standar khusus menampung mereka sejak awal.

Salah satu dari mereka bahkan berani menepuk pundak Mello dan… hei, kenapa gadis-gadis malah cekikikan begitu? Tidakkah mereka takut akan kemungkinan temannya akan dimakan oleh Mello karena telah mengganggu waktu makan malamnya yang berharga? Oke, mungkin tidak sampai dimakan, tapi…

"Hei, Mells."

.

.

_Mells?_

**_Mells?_**

Lancang sekali gadis jalang itu menyebut nama panggilan yang ia gunakan?

Melihat reaksi Mello yang hanya menolehkan kepalanya tanpa adegan sumpah serapah atau melempar meja membuat teman-temannya makin mendekati sang remaja pirang.

"Begini, apa kau sibuk besok malam?," salah satu dari temannya berpartisipasi, bibirnya yang berpoles _lipgloss_ tebal tersenyum seduktif. "Kami tahu beberapa tempat yang menyenangkan untuk hang out. Dan kurasa sedikit refreshing akan menyenangkan untukmu, jenius. Jadi… bagaimana?"

Matt mendengus. Tunjukkan bahwa meski mereka termasuk kaum hawa, bukan berarti mereka bisa bermain-main denganmu, Mells.

.

.

"… Hng. Kenapa tidak?"

* * *

><p>"Mello idiot! Itu satu-satunya penjelasannya! Sekarang jelas terbukti kenapa mendadak ia mengajakku 'kencan' dan menerima ajakan gadis-gadis norak itu! Dia pasti terbentur atau… entahlah!"<p>

Linda mengerjapkan matanya. Sekejap lalu ia merasa menjadi orang yang paling dihindari oleh Matt; tidak disangka yang bersangkutan kini malah mondar-mandir di kamarnya sambil misuh-misuh tidak jelas.

"Gadis-gadis norak apa?"

"Makhluk mengerikan ber-_make up_ setebal badut dengan pakaian rombeng kurang bahan itu! Kau tidak melihat bagaimana mereka bersikap sok akrab dengan Mello di meja makan?"

"I… tidak. Tidak semua orang cukup kurang kerjaan untuk mengobservasi Mello tiap waktu seperti yang kau lakukan, Matt. Yah, Near kadang melakukannya, tapi… kau tahulah…"

"Linda, siapa juga yang… terserahlah. Jadi soal gadis-gadis itu, mereka mengajak Mello untuk… untuk minum di kafe, pergi ke bioskop untuk menonton film romantis penuh omong kosong, atau… atau… entahlah, kurasa kau bisa membayangkan sendiri kegiatan idiotik lainnya."

Linda memutar bola matanya. "Matt, kurasa kau…"

"-Dan kau tahu Mello menjawab apa? _'Kenapa tidak?'_! _Hmph,_ pertanyaan yang benar adalah kenapa ia tidak membentak; atau paling tidak memelototi perempuan jalang itu!"

"Menurutku, Mello sebenarnya…"

"Bagaimana kalau Mello sampai terpikat dengan salah satu dari mereka? Tidak, dia tidak sebodoh itu… Tapi bagaimana kalau dia tertular kebodohan mereka?"

Putus sudah urat kesabaran Linda. Sepertinya gadis malang ini baru menyadari bagaimana perasaan Matt manakala ia sembur dengan segala macam opininya tentang hubungan si bocah _goggle_ dengan teman sekamarnya.

"Matt! Diam dan dengarkan, kita ikuti Mello besok malam dan kita lihat apa yang terjadi."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**To be Revealed**

**.**

* * *

><p>Yay untuk ke-OOCan Matt! XD #dilemparcokelatalmond #mungutin. mangap ya, saya sebisa mungkin menghindari OOC kok, tapi...<p>

alurnya di chapter ini terasa lambat banget, tapi saya emang nargetin tiap chapter biar wordsnya gak banyak-banyak =='a

makasih udah yang udah baca dan review, ditunggu saran n kritiknya #bow

**reviews** are appreciated! XD #tebarlipgloss #lho**  
><strong>

(oh, tunggu. Numpang nanya, menurut readers umur duo M disini sekitar berapa sih? Sejujurnya saya gak begitu membayangkan kisaran yang jelas :/a #authorsesat sankyu XD)


	4. Kiss & Jealousy

Lagi-lagi ekspektasi Mello meleset jauh dari fakta.

Rencana kegiatan mereka akhir pekan kemarin –_berdasarkan imajinasinya, setidaknya_- seharusnya membuat Matt bingung dengan rona merah menjalari pipinya acapkali mata mereka bertemu, bukannya membuat si rambut merah itu gelagapan dan memandangnya seperti atraksi eksentrik sirkus tiap berhadapan dengannya!

Apalagi untuk mendapat kesempatan seperti kemarin ia harus mengorbankan kemungkinan untuk mengabadikan sosok konyol Matt dengan rok tutu Robynne setelah kalah taruhan.

_'Jalan-jalan'_ itu terlalu disayangkan jika digunakan untuk mengisi kesempatan langka seperti kalah taruhan, tapi Mello merasa tidak punya pilihan lain mengingat betapa bebalnya Matt.

Gestur sederhana seperti tatapan yang hanya ia pancarkan manakala matanya bertemu pandang dengan sepasang _emerald_ di balik lensa oranye, kontak tubuh yang ia akui murni ketidaksengajaan, bahkan lusinan tutur sugestif yang ia luncurkan tidak mampu membuat Matt berpaling padanya.

Ia harus membuat si bocah_ goggle_ memerhatikan; penasaran.

Demi menciptakan tanda tanya itulah Mello menjadikan perintah _'jalan-jalan'_ sebagai pinalti bagi Matt.

Dan sayangnya seperti yang sudah dikemukakan tadi, Matt tidak juga sadar apalagi tersipu malu, malah memandangnya seperti alien yang merasuki si rambut pirang setelah ia menyelesaikan taruhan mereka dengan cara yang begitu sederhana.

Mungkin kali ini rencananya tidak tepat.

.

.

… Tidak, bukan tidak tepat; ego Mello menanggapi.

Reaksi bingung yang jelas mengusik si rambut merah sampai beberapa hari terakhir adalah bukti usahanya bukanlah sesuatu yang tidak membuahkan hasil. Matt sudah mulai menaruh perhatian padanya.

Jika strateginya sedikit diubah…

* * *

><p>"Begini, apa kau sibuk besok malam? "Kami tahu beberapa tempat yang menyenangkan untuk <em>hang out.<em> Dan kurasa sedikit _refreshing_ akan menyenangkan untukmu, jenius. Jadi… bagaimana?"

Bagaimana kalau kalau mati saja, belajar setengah mati di kehidupan selanjutnya agar bisa menjadi lulusan paling tidak universitas setingkat Harvard, mati, dan mengulangi hal tadi sebanyak tujuh kali agar bisa paham betapa kalian meremehkan harga diriku dengan tawaran seperti itu?

Deskripsi tersebut tanpa sungkan akan dimuntahkan Mello, kalau saja cara untuk memanfaatkan kesempatan ini tak terlintas di benaknya.

Dan seorang Mihael Keehl selalu menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan yang ia inginkan.

.

.

"Hng. Kenapa tidak?"

.

Dan dalam hitungan menit Matt menghabiskan makan malamnya lalu menggeret Linda entah kemana dari kafetaria tanpa berkomentar sepatah katapun pada Mello.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Love Drunk**

_Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata_

_Previous warning applied_

.

* * *

><p>"-Kau yakin hal seperti ini memang perlu?"<p>

"Duh, Matt, kita akan menguntit penerus detektif nomor satu dunia, tentu saja diperlukan kamuflase yang terencana!"

Matt hanya menghela nafas seraya menyapukan pandangan pada tumpukan pakaian di atas kasur yang entah dengan metode apa berhasil dipinjam Linda dari beberapa anak laki-laki.

"Yah, pertokoan 'kan sudah lumayan ramai, kita cukup berbaur atau semacam itu," ujar Matt sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

"Oh, tentu saja. Kaulah yang paling tahu bagaimana pakaian zebra dilengkapi _vest_ bulu konyol itu sangat tidak menarik perhatian," sahut Linda yang masih sibuk memilah.

"Hei, biar kuberitahu, gayaku itu…"

"-Sangat original dan eksentrik, aku sudah mendengarnya jutaan kali. Bagaimana menurutmu _fedora_ ini? Lumayan untuk menutup rambut merahmu yang menyolok itu. Dan bisa kita padukan dengan _cardigans_ berwarna gelap dan _dress jeans_ ini."

Matt mendekat, mengamati objek yang dimaksud Linda dengan kening berkerut. "Entahlah, Linda, aku tidak tahu menguntit orang memerlukan pakaian… rapi begitu."

"Justru yang kita butuhkan besok adalah pakaian yang sangat berbeda dengan yang biasa kau pakai! _Geez,_ yang akan kita mata-matai adalah pencapai skor 731 semester terakhir!"

Matt mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kelihatannya dugaannya tentang obsesi nilai nihil berada dalam pikiran Linda sedikit meleset.

* * *

><p>"Hei, apa kau melihat Matt?"<p>

Near menoleh, mendapati sosok sang rival dengan ransel tergantung di salah satu bahu lengkap dengan jaket kulit favoritnya berdiri di lorong.

_'Hm… isu kencan itu benar ternyata?'_ batin sang bocah albino penuh tanya. Namun ia akan memilih bungkam dan melihat situasi seperti biasa, tentunya. "Tadi pagi dia sudah berangkat bersama Linda ke perpustakaan tua Cinnabar. Mengerjakan tugas sastra atau sesuatu semacam itu."

Sebagai reaksi Mello hanya menggumam kecil sebelum akhirnya gerombolan gadis yang jarang dijumpai Near bergerumul di sekitar si rambut pirang dan menggiringnya keluar.

.

.

.

"Jadi… bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kita sarapan di kafe wilayah pertokoan sementara orang yang seharusnya kita ikuti bahkan belum berangkat?" sungut Matt, meski ia tampak cukup menikmati _english muffin_ yang dikunyahnya lamat-lamat.

"Menghilangkan kecurigaan, Matt," jawab Linda yang rambut panjangnya kini terikat dan tersembunyi di balik topi_ baseball_ sambil menyeruput teh pesanannya.

"Entah kau memang berbakat menjadi mata-mata atau terlalu paranoid. Lagipula, kita berada di salah satu sudut kecil daerah ini. Bagaimana kita bisa mengetahui posisi Mello nanti?"

"Gadis-gadis itu akan menggiringnya kesini, percayalah. Mereka biasanya menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan West dan Gray, teman kencan mereka yang kutahu sudah berkutat di _game arcade_ di seberang jalan ini pagi-pagi begini. Mereka akan bertemu di sana, dan kita akan mendapat spot yang bagus dari sini."

Matt melongo. Ada desas-desus yang mengatakan salah satu penghuni panti kini tersohor menjadi informan bagi kalangan kriminal. Rasanya Linda cukup berbakat untuk meneruskan titel itu.

"Umm, tunggu, tunggu. Jika perempuan-perempuan jalang itu punya pacar, kenapa mereka repot-repot mengajak Mello?"

"Hanya teman kencan, Matt, bukan pacar," koreksi Linda. "Dan lagu kudengar Grace, Annie, atau siapalah bertengkar dengan teman kencannya. Mello mengisi kekosongan itu, mungkin?"

Alis si rambut merah berkerut membayangkan perawakan pemuda urakan bertampang konyol yang posisinya bisa digantikan dengan sosok garang Mello.

Imajinasi Matt terhenti begitu Linda memberinya isyarat, membuatnya menoleh ke arah sosok berambut pirang yang familiar melewati trotoar seberang dengan teman-teman wanitanya.

* * *

><p>Mello tidak menyangka tempat pertama yang disinggahinya adalah <em>game arcade. M<em>ungkin acara konyol ini bisa sedikit lebih bermanfaat daripada yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Sewaktu makan siang, _'teman-teman baru'_ Mello membawanya ke sebuah kafe bergaya pop yang katanya memiliki menu _burger_ dan _hotdog_ yang lumayan. Oke, bukan tempat yang buruk untuk menikmati hidangan _fast food_, begitu pikir Mello ketika menikmati gigitan pertama _cheeseburger-_nya.

Begitu pula dengan tempat-tempat selanjutnya yang ia jejaki.

Heh, ternyata _'hang out'_ itu tidak terlalu buruk juga.

* * *

><p>"Matt, kakiku sudah pegal~" keluh Linda sambil yang tengah duduk pada keramik pinggiran pancuran sambil mengurut-urut kakinya. Rona jingga telah tertumpah di langit, Matt sudah kehilangan hitungan tempat keberapa toko yang disinggahi Mello kali ini.<p>

"Aku juga," Matt mengakui. Belum lagi perut mereka yang mulai menggerung minta diisi, mengingat dalam prosesi penguntitan ini makanan yang masuk ke mulut mereka seharian itu hanyalah sarapan yang pagi tadi mereka santap di kafe. "Mungkin sebaiknya kita pul-"

"Hei, itu mereka!" Linda memotong, telunjuknya mengarahkan kepala Matt pada pemandangan dimana gerombolan Mello tampak terpencar. Tampaknya Gray dan West sudah pergi dengan pasangan mereka entah kemana; meninggalkan Mello berduaan dengan seorang gadis yang tersisa. Yang bertengkar dengan teman kencannya, Matt menyimpulkan.

Penasaran dengan apa yang bisa terjadi pada dua orang itu, Matt memaksa kaki-kakinya yang serasa menjerit memohon istirahat. Linda? Tampaknya insting penggosipnya membuatnya melakukan hal serupa dengan si rambut merah.

Melihat sang pemuda pirang yang masih melangkah dengan tegap, Matt jadi tidak tahan tidak merutuk tubuhnya yang sangat jarang dibiasakan berolah tubuh.

Matt memicingkan matanya, melihat tidak ada satupun dari kedua targetnya yang menggerakkkan mulut.

… Apa yang mereka lakukan, berdiri berhadap-hadapan dalam kebisuan seperti itu?

Waktu terasa begitu lambat manakala sang gadis berambut hitam mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Mello. Dan sang bocah berambut merah tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain membelalakkan matanya ketika bibir keduanya bertemu.

* * *

><p>Jam malam hampir berakhir ketika Mello akhirnya kembali ke <em>Wammy's House<em>. Seiring langkahnya menyusuri koridor, otaknya terus mengulang rekaman kejadian hari itu; berusaha mengingat sebanyak mungkin.

Pergi ke bioskop dan bersantap di restoran Italia mungkin cukup untuk memikat seorang gadis, tapi menganggap Matt akan menunjukkan reaksi serupa merupakan kesalahan bagi Mello.

_Arcade, fast food,_ dan _hobbyshop_ sepertinya lebih tepat untuk menjadi pengisi jadwal acara mereka. Dan berkat usahanya, sang maniak cokelat berhasil mengingat deretan lokasi yang menyempurnakan kencannya selanjutnya.

Yeah, strategi Mello belum berakhir, tetapi baru dimulai.

Meski penuh keluh dan dengan gerakan malas, ia tahu Matt akhinya tidak akan menolak ajakannya untuk 'menemani membeli persediaan cokelat'. Mengisi perut, dan singgah disana-sini pada jalan yang_ 'kebetulan'_ mereka lewati. Jika sampai akhir targetnya belum juga menunjukkan gestur yang ia inginkan (_tersipu dengan pipi merona, jika kau lupa_), bukan tidak mungkin Mello mengambil langkah drastis.

Mello telah mempelajari apa yang ia rasa perlu lewat kecupan yang diterimanya tadi. Dan ia yakin ciuman tanpa harus merasakan lengketnya _lip gloss_ akan terasa jauh lebih baik.

Sepertinya pemuda pirang itu terlalu percaya diri untuk tidak mengkalkulasi kemungkinan Matt menolaknya.

* * *

><p>Manakala decitan pintu kayu kamarnya berderit tanda dibuka, Matt masih tetap tak mengubah posisinya. <em>Goggle<em> yang masih terpasang pada dahi terasa sedikit menyakitkan untuk kepalanya, tapi ia benar-benar tidak ingin melakukan hal lain selain tidur tengkurap dengan wajah terbungkam bantal.

"Matt?"

Mendengar suara sang teman sekamar yang begitu familiar, barulah si rambut merah menoleh dan menunjukan wajah kusutnya. Sapaan atas namanya hanya dibalasnya dengan gumaman tak jelas.

Mello mengerutkan keningnya. "Gagal lagi mengalahkan _Elite Four_? Atau Justin tidak sengaja menghapus _save-_an _PSP _milikmu lagi?"

Matt bisa mencium dengan samar wangi parfum perempuan begitu Mello duduk di tepi kasur, membuatnya kembali menelungkupkan wajah pada bantal. Sayang hal itu tidak efektif menghalau adegan berciuman yang baru ia saksikan selang beberapa jam lalu terus terulang di kepalanya.

Namun Mello mengesampingkan keadaan sosok yang pada jam segini biasa berkutat dengan komputernya itu, terdesak akan ide yang membuncah di kepalanya. "Matt, kau ikut denganku ke _Chiroll's_ minggu depan."

Bukan pertanyaan, bukan permintaan. Perintah.

"… Kenapa?" Mungkin jalan-jalan malam membua Matt sedikit tidak enak badan. Tak terpikir lagi alasan lain mengapa suaranya menjadi parau dan tenggorokkannya serasa tercekat seperti ini.

"Aku butuh alasan untuk membeli jatah cokelat bulananku?"

"Kenapa kau mengajakku? Kau bisa saja pergi bersama…" Pikirannya terlalu kusut untuk bisa mengingat-ingat nama mereka. "… perempuan-perempuan itu."

Mello mengerjapkan matanya. "Kau pikir aku 'berkencan' dengan mereka? Hanya karena aku setuju melakukan apa yang mereka sebut '_hang out'_ sekali ini saja?" tanyanya setengah tidak percaya, setengah kesal. Orang yang sudah mengenalnya lebih dari setengah hidupnya itu menganggap gadis-gadis berotak kosong itu pantas bersanding dengannya?

"_Well_, kau terlihat cukup menikmatinya hingga melanjutkannya sampai malam begini." Dan sekarang suaranya terdengar seperti geraman. Kelihatannya berbagi kamar bertahun-tahun dengan Mello mulai menunjukkan efek samping.

"Yah, harus kuakui mereka tahu beberapa tempat bagus. Meski pergi dengan perempuan macam itu tantangan untuk memperpanjang batas kesabaranku. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya berjam-jam bertahan dengan aroma parfum murahan yang menusuk hidung dan…"

"-Kalau begitu kenapa kau berciuman dengannya?!"

.

.

.

Butuh 3 detik bagi hingga penyesalan menjalari Matt.

.

.

Dan butuh waktu 10 detik hingga keheningan terpecahkan.

.

"… Kukira kau pergi Cinnabar bersama Linda."

"Umm… aku… aku kebetulan melewati pertokokan waktu pulang dan… melihat…"

"Pertokoan dan perpustakaan itu berlawanan arah, Matt. Kapan sebenarnya terakhir kalikau mengunjungi Cinnabar?"

"Kecuali ada _game guide_ entah bagaimana terselip di antara buku-buku tua berdebu itu, untuk apa juga aku kesitu?"

Dan sang lawan bicara menaikkan alis, tanpa perlu mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun mampu membuat Matt ingin membanting kepalanya ke meja.

"Oke, aku memang membuntutimu hari ini. Aku hanya… penasaran kau tahu? Lagipula ini ide Linda. … Yah, setidaknya sebagian besar. Dan aku akan langsung berteriak sebelum kau menghajarku, kau tidak ingin detensi Roger lagi, bukan?" Kalimat terakhir itu buru-buru diucapkannya begitu melihat ekspresi sang pemuda pirang yang biasanya sudah cukup intimidatif mengeras.

Lagi-lagi rencana Mello gagal, bahkan kali ini sebelum pelaksanaannya dilakukan.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"Sudah kubilang aku hanya penasaran. Jika hanya butuh teman jalan-jalan, apakah menyeretku kesana kemari hampir tiap kali kau kehabisan persediaan cokelat masih kurang?"

.

Dan pemilik otak jenius pemegang peringkat kedua _-akhirnya-_ mengerti.

.

.

.

"Matt, kau cemburu?"

Rona merah yang menjalar dari telinga hingga leher adalah konfirmasi yang lebih tegas daripada bentuk verbal. Menghiraukan rentetan kata-kata sanggahan yang diluncurkan si rambut merah, Mello beranjak mendekat.

Tampaknya ia telah membuang susunan sempurna rencana kencan di otaknya, dan melompat ke bagian akhir dengan mencium bibir Matt.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**To be Confirmed  
><strong>

**.**

* * *

><p>Maaf updatenya kelamaan~ TAT #bows<p>

Udah berapa bulan ya? makasih buat yang masih nunggu dan Love Drunk sampe sini... #bowslagi

Saking lamanya, saya jadi agak lupa 'cara menulis yang baik dan benar', apalagi ini fic diedit dengan mata berenergi 5 watt. Segala kesalahan silakan segera laporkan pada author seperti biasa, dan mari kita harapkan updet selanjutnya gak bakal setelat ini~ #Plak**  
><strong>

Mind to review?


	5. Doubt & Oblivion

Masih terekam dalam ingatan Matt rekaan halaman-halaman _shoujo manga_ koleksi Linda, dimana sang heroin dicium sang pujaan hati.

Hei, jangan salah paham. Bukannya Matt menyukai kisah roman picisan macam begitu, ia hanya… tidak ada kerjaan lain. Begitulah pikirnya saat itu saat membuka lembaran-lembaran selanjutnya, menyusuri tiap panel hingga volume terakhir.

Yah, tapi bukan itu masalahnya.

Si rambut merah sudah kehilangan kalkulasi interval waktu semenjak bibirnya dibungkam rekan sekamar yang bahkan tak pernah ia akui sebagai sahabat itu. Yang pasti ia tidak melihat tarian cahaya dan bunga-bunga bermekaran melatarbelakangi mereka seperti dalam _shoujo manga_.

Dan satu lagi yang membedakan ciuman pertama Matt dengan adegan manis ala serial remaja putri Jepang; akhir yang bahagia.

.

.

… Atau mungkin kisahnya memang belum berakhir samasekali.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Love Drunk**

_Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata_

_Previous warning applied, and more._

.

* * *

><p>Terbiasa mengendap-endap mencuri cokelat, Mello hafal benar langkah berat Roger, lebih lagi mengingat suara itu menggema menyusuri koridor yang kosong.<p>

Olahraga yang sering ditekuni si rambut pirang terbukti berguna; dengan ia gesit mendorong Matt bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu kamar mereka.

"Mello, Matt, apa perlu kupotong lagi uang saku kalian? Ini sudah kali kedua kalian melewati jam tidur kalian!" dan ceramah sang pria tua yang masuk-kuping-kanan-keluar-kuping-kiri itu berlanjut hingga 30 menit selanjutnya, dan diselesaikan dengan keputusan menghabiskan satu malam di gudang sebagai penalti.

Bertukar pandang sejenak dengan rekan sekamarnya, Mello hanya mengangkat bahu dan mengekori Roger menuju gudang sayap Barat.

.

.

Matt tidak yakin suara gagak dan cicitan tikus yang samar-samar terdengar cukup untuk menyamarkan bunyi degup jantungnya dari Mello. Bagaimana tidak? Melihat tidak ada jarak yang bisa mereka sisakan saat kedua remaja itu harus berbagi tempat di atas matras tua berbau apek yang tergelar pada lantai berdebu di gudang.

Setidaknya Mello tidak bisa melihat raut wajah Matt yang pasti kini tidak karuan dengan posisi mereka yang berpunggungan.

_'Kau yakin itu hal yang bagus? Bukankah ada hal kecil yang harus kautanyakan padanya?_' batinnya mengingatkan.

Si rambut merah menelan ludah. Butuh beberapa menit untuk membuatnya benar-benar berani mengeluarkan suara.

"Mells…"

.

.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kenapa kau menciumku?"

.

.

.

Masih hening.

Mungkin yang bersangkutan bisa menemukan kenyamanan dari matras keras itu dan sudah lebih dulu tertidur, begitulah pikir Matt yang mulai memejamkan matanya.

.

.

"… Selamat malam, Matt."

* * *

><p>Kontras dengan dugaannya sebelumnya, tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan mereka setelah itu.<p>

Jangankan aksi, tidak ada sepatah katapun mengenai kejadian semalam yang terlontar di antara mereka. Dan Matt mulai berasumsi, mungkin itu yang terbaik.

.

.

Atau mungkin ia hanya takut mengetahui kebenarannya.

Oke, sebenarnya ia punya beberapa asumsi yang melatarbelakangi aksi Mello itu.

Pertama, Mello hanya ingin membandingkan perbedaan antara berciuman dengan lawan jenis dan sesama jenis. Entahlah, rasa ingin tahu sang pemegang peringkat dua itu bisa terlalu aneh untuk Matt pahami. Seperti waktu ia meneliti hubungan antara adiksi terhadap makanan manis dengan intelektualitas sebagai laporan ilmiah. Ha, dipikirnya ia bisa mendapat nilai lebih dari Near dengan topik tidak masuk akal macam itu? Memangnya orang jenius macam apa yang menghabiskan waktunya dikelilingi berbagai macam kudapan manis?

Kembali ke asumsi, dugaan kedua Matt adalah bahwa Mello menyukainya. Ia berpikir coklat -_bukan cokelat valentine, hanya cokelat yang kebetulan iseng dibeli pada bulan Februari_- itu membuat Mello mengira Matt menyukainya, berniat membalas perasaannya, kemudian membawanya kabur dari panti untuk menikah di Belanda. Yeah, itu bisa saja terjadi kalau _Wammy's House_ runtuh dengan Near di dalamnya, dan Mello yang selama ini terobsesi mengalahkannya menjadi kurang kerjaan dan mengalami sedikit degradasi mental.

Dan Matt bisa merasakan sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas, menggodanya untuk mengembangkan senyum akibat hasil pemikiran absurdnya itu.

Bisa terlelap di gudang dengan pemuda yang bisa dibilang melakukan pelecehan padanya adalah suatu keajaiban bagi Matt. Dan apapun alasannya, nyatanya 'pelecehan' yang diterimanya sukses mengalihkan pikirannya dari adegan ciuman sang rekan sekamar dengan Grace. … Atau Annie? Ya, sudahlah.

.

.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Matt mengerjapkan matanya. Dahinya sedikit berkerut mendengar pertanyaan si kuncir kembar yang sedari tadi duduk di sampingnya kini mengobservasinya dengan tatapan menusuk.

"Apanya?"

Linda memutar bola matanya. Setelah bel jam makan siang berbunyi, ia segera menghampiri Matt untuk menghibur teman sekaligus bahan gosip terbarunya itu. Tadinya ia yakin Matt tidak akan segera pulih (_baca:move on_) setelah melihat Mello berciuman dengan gadis itu. Linda berekspektasi untuk menemui Matt yang loyo dengan kantung mata tersembunyi di balik lensa oranye _goggle-_nya akibat tidak bisa tidur. Tapi nyatanya si rambut merah itu terlihat… normal.

Mencurigakan.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian?"

Matt bisa merasakan rasa panas yang familiar menjalari pipinya. "Tidak ada apa-apa denganku dan Mello."

_Bingo._

"… Memangnya aku bertanya tentang_ Mello_?" dan cengiran lebar Linda saat itu sontak menempati posisi sepuluh besar daftar hal-hal paling menyebalkan dalam hidup Matt. "Oke, aku memang menanyakan soal dia. Kau sudah tidak marah padanya?"

"… Kenapa kau sampai berpikir bahwa aku marah padanya?"

Linda mengedikkan bahunya. "Yah, mengenai kejadian malam itu…"

"Maksudmu soal ciumannya dengan Annie?"

"Namanya Grace."

"Terserahlah. Dengar, aku tidak peduli soal itu. Dan memangnya kenapa kau sampai berpikir aku_ harus_ peduli?" dengus Matt.

"Tentu saja, Matt. Tapi aku akan lebih mempercayai omonganmu kalau saja malam itu kau bisa menyembunyikan kesuraman wajahmu lantaran melihat mereka berciuman."

"Ap… Aku tidak…!"

"-Dan sejujurnya, aku sempat berekspektasi kesuraman wajahmu akan meningkat hari ini. Dan sebagai teman yang baik, tentu saja aku senang mengetahui dugaanku salah. Jadi, apa yang terjadi di antara kalian? Apa Mello mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Memangnya kau pikir **aku** mengatakan apa?"

Linda sempat terhenyak sebelum menunjukkan senyumnya yang entah mengapa sedikit terlalu manis. "Oh, hai, Mello," sapanya pada pemuda dengan pakaian serba hitam yang lagi-lagi muncul entah dari mana.

"Jika memang ada waktu luang, mungkin kau harus mempertimbangkan belajar lebih banyak dibanding bergosip dengan Linda, Matt. Kau tahu, kurasa berada di dekatnya saja sudah cukup membawa pengaruh buruk, " Mello mengomentari dan –kontradiksi dengan omongannya- mengambil tempat duduk diantara mereka.

Matt tidak terlalu mengindahkan pernyataan Mello, pikirannya sudah cukup terusik dengan keberadaan si rambut pirang yang –sepertinya- sedikit terlalu dekat.

... Sampai ia menyadari memang begitulah biasanya mereka duduk di kafetaria.

"Hei, kenapa kalian diam? Kukira kalian sedang membicarakanku?" sindir Mello.

Linda tertawa kecil. "Hmm, bertanya langsung dengan narasumber memang yang terbaik, seharusnya. Apa kencanmu dengan Grace membuahkan hasil? Dan jangan berkelit, aku tahu apa yang kalian lakukan."

"Biar kutebak, kau berkomplot dengan Matt untuk membuntutiku," ujar Mello datar.

Linda memonyongkan bibirnya dan mendelik pada si rambut merah. "Ha, aku baru tahu persahabatanmu dengan Mello sebegitu eratnya hingga kau tak mampu menyembunyikan apa pun darinya, Matt. Yah, tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Jadi bagaimana, Mello?"

"Aku dengan Grace? Tidak ada apa-apa. Maksudku, itu kan hanya ciuman. Tidak berarti apa-apa. Apa kau pikir satu kecupan kecil otomatis meresmikan hubunganku dengannya, begitu? Konyol sekali."

.

.

Meski bukan secara langsung, Matt merasa telah mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan ia lontarkan pada malam yang mereka habiskan berdua dalam gudang kemarin.

.

Ciuman itu tidak berarti apa-apa.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini?"

Matt mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela yang menampilkan langit malam kelabu dari balik kacanya . "Apa keberadaanku menganggumu, Near?"

Si rambut putih menggeleng. "Tidak, tapi tidak biasanya Matt berada di sini hingga selarut ini."

"Aku hanya…"

.

_'Ciuman itu tidak berarti apa-apa.'_

_._

"… tidak mood."

Kedua iris gelap Near mengamati punggung berbalut kaus bermotif garis yang sedari tadi tidak beranjak dari pinggiran jendela kamarnya. Ia tidak tahu detailnya, tapi sepertinya memang terjadi sesuatu antara si peringkat tiga dengan rivalnya.

Haruskah ia menelisik lebih dalam? … Tidak, dia tidak ingin berakhir seperti Linda.

Dengan hal itu dalam benaknya, Near melanjutkan memasang kepingan-kepingan _white puzzle_-nya.

.

.

.

Matt tidak yakin apa yang membuatnya begitu gelisah. Konsep dimana Mello berpacaran dengan An… Grace karena ciuman itu jelas membuatnya mengerutkan dahi, bukankah ia harusnya merasa tenang sekarang? Karena ciuman itu tidak berarti apapun.

Ataukah Matt mengharapkan sesuatu dari ciuman_nya_?

Ia tidak pernah menaruh perasaan semacam itu pada rekan sekamarnya. Jangankan pemuda kasar itu, gadis-gadis yang pernah ditaksirnya sejauh ini hanyalah para tokoh 2 dimensi dari game yang ia mainkan.

Jadi… kenapa?

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Dan pikirannya buyar seketika melihat si rambut pirang menampakkan diri pada ambang pintu dengan tangan terlipat di dada, lengkap dengan kerutan di dahinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Matt membeo. Suara parau yang keluar dari tenggorokannya kemarin malam kembali terdengar.

"Tentu saja mencarimu, bodoh. Kau pikir apa? Mengajak Near bermain lego bersama?"

Near tidak menanggapi.

Mello melanjutkan, "Ayolah, kau tahu nilai pelajaran komputerku bisa lebih sempurna dengan bantuanmu."

Ah, ya. Tugas koding yang diberikan tempo hari memang memiliki tingkat kesukaran yang berbeda dari biasanya, tapi…

"Tenggat tugas Mr. Allen baru akan dikumpulkan minggu depan, Mells."

Mello mendengus. "Berbeda denganmu, aku cukup rajin untuk tidak mengerjakan tugas pada hari yang sama dengan saat pengumpulannya."

Mungkin, hanya mungkin; permintaan –perintah– itu hanya sekedar kamuflase alasan untuk menggiring Matt keluar dari kamar Near.

Dan dengan hal itu dalam pikirannya, Matt membiarkan Mello menarik tangannya hingga kembali ke dalam kamar mereka. Dan ketika ia merasakan bibir Mello kembali menyapu bibirnya, ia tidak mendorong pemuda itu menjauh darinya; hanya memejamkan mata tanpa membalas ciuman itu.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau menciumku?"

Kali ini suaranya jelas, bukan parau atau lirih sebagaimana suaranya sewaktu mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama kemarin malam.

Yang ditanya mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Mata birunya membelalak tidak percaya, seakan Matt baru saja mengatakan bahwa selama ini ia sering memakan cokelatnya diam-diam atau sesuatu semacam itu.

"Kau… kau tidak… argh, dasar bodoh!"

Menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti umpatan penuh frustasi, dihempaskannya tubuhnya di atas ranjang. "... Kau sendiri, Matt?"

"Eh? Aku sendiri apa?"

Mello menghela nafas. "Kenapa kau tetap mengekoriku tanpa menghiraukan segala cercaanku? Kenapa pada tahun pertamamu kau tidak melaporkan luka dan lebam di sekujur tubuhmu saat terpaksa berbagi kamar denganku? Kenapa kau meretas sistem penempatan saat pergantian posisi kamar hanya agar kita selalu bersama? Kenapa kau memesan cokelat di toko langgananku saat valentine? Meski dengan sejuta keluhan, kenapa kau tetap memenuhi permintaanku?"

.

"Kenapa kau tidak menolak saat aku menciummu?"

.

.

Seringai terkembang di wajah Mello melihat raut bingung Matt lengkap dengan semburat merah menghiasi pipinya.

Pemandangan yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu.

.

.

_'Ah, Mission accomplished_'

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

_For now_

* * *

><p>Eh? begini doang akhirnya? mana adegan nembaknya? mana ciumannya? (udah kan?)<p>

Saya kurang sreg kalo 'orang kayak mereka' beradegan terlalu lovey dovey, jadi biarlah begini saja :D #plak

Sebenernya dalem otak saya cerita ini masih belibet, masih ada sedikit masalah walau mereka udah... hm, bisa dibilang jadian gak ya? ==' tapi berhubung saya gak yakin bisa updet tanpa telat berbulan-bulan kayak sekarang jadi segini aja lah uwu

akhir kata, saya ucapkan terima kasih buat yang udah meluangkan waktu untuk baca, ngefave, apalagi ngereview fic yang telat luar biasa ini. (masih kebawa ujian praktek pidato nih kayaknya)

Eh, jangan kabur dulu, ada tambahan sedikit dibawah. Enjoy :D

* * *

><p><strong>Epilologue<strong>

Gigi Mello bergeletuk merasakan butiran air _shower_ yang dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Terkutuklah musim panas. Terkutuklah_ AC_ kamarnya yang rusak. Terkutuklah Matt yang memutuskan untuk tidur dengan kaus tipis tanpa lengan malam itu. Terkutuklah lonjakan hormon pada tubuhnya.

Butuh hampir setengah jam di bawah guyuran air dingin bagi pemuda berusia enam belas tahun itu hingga 'masalah' yang diakibatkan hal-hal yang diumpatkannya tadi mereda. Ia segera melangkah kembali ke kamarnya dengan tubuh menggigil, tidak sabar untuk bergelut di bawah selimut. Mello pun membuka pintu kamarnya dan menemukan sosok kekasihnya yang ia kira masih terlelap duduk bersandar pada _headboard_ kasur.

"Hei, kemana saja kau, Mells? Aku sedikit cemas kau akan menghabiskan semalam suntuk untuk belajar di perpustakaan seperti dulu. Kau ingat siapa yang berbaik hati dan rela merepotkan diri merawatmu yang sakit setelah itu? Yap, aku."

Tapi cerocosan Matt tidak sedikitpun tersangkut di otak Mello. Kenapa harus mendengarkan hal seperti itu saat ada hal lain yang lebih menarik untuk diperhatikan?

"Matt, pakai bajumu."

Matt mengangkat bahu. "Kau tahu seberapa panas kamar kita malam ini."

_Oh, kau pikir kaos tipismu itu masih kurang terbuka?_

Matt tertegun, tampak tidak terusik dengan kegusaran yang jelas terlukis pada raut wajah Mello. "Tunggu, rambutmu basah… Kau mandi karena kepanasan ?"

"...Sudahlah, Pakai bajumu."

"Tidur tanpa atasan lebih masuk akal dibanding mandi tengah malam. Kau tahu sepanas apapun cuacanya, mandi pada jam segini tetap bisa membuatmu masuk angin, Mells."

Mello menelan ludah, berharap dengan apa yang akan dia ucapkan cukup untuk membuat rekan sekamarnya sadar dan memenuhi perintahnya. "Aku mandi bukan karena kepanasan, Matt."

"Yeah? Lalu?"

"… Pelajaran biologi. Kelas sebelas."

"… Hah?"

Mello memutar bola matanya. "Reproduksi."

Matt memiringkan kepalanya. "Ada apa dengan reproduksi?"

.

.

Melempar handuk yang sedari tadi melingkari lehernya penuh emosi, Mello melompat ke ranjang; menjamah tubuh Matt sebelum ia sempat bereaksi apa-apa.

Toh Mello memang tidak pernah repot-repot mencoba mempelajari arti kata sabar sebelumnya.

* * *

><p>Selesai! Ngerti kan? Ngerti kan? #kena lemparan anduk Mello<p>

Kalau ada typo atau semacemnya, tolong kasih tau author. Review nee~? :3


End file.
